Vuelve a mí
by Lianerys
Summary: Cuatro drabbles basados en el episodio 2x05. M&M POVs.


I

Esta vivo ¿no?

Fue un pensamiento dicho para ella. A penas se dio cuenta que lo había pronunciado en alto hasta que su hermana Sybil la miro extrañada. No era verdad que el amuleto no había funcionado. De alguna forma lo había traído de vuelta y con eso bastaba. Suena ilógico. Lo sabe. Pero no puede evitar el absurdo regocijo de saber que llevaba consigo una parte de ella.

Entre el ir y venir de médicos y enfermeras se siente perdida e inútil. No ha dejado de moverse por todas partes, pendiente de todo gesto y movimiento que pudiera percibir. En medio de aquello, sus ojos buscan encontrar impacientes a los de su hermana. Quiere preguntarle por la gravedad de sus lesiones, pero las palabras quedan estancadas con miedo en su lengua. Por fin Sybil le indica con la mano que la acompañe a un rincón apartado.

¿Cómo esta?

Le conseguí decir a pesar de no poder controlar la tensión en su mandíbula. Ella siente como su hermana menor toma aire y agacha la cabeza. Su gesto le preocupa, lo sabe, pero no lo dice.

Tiene dañada la columna, le responde.

¿Se puede hacer algo, verdad?, busca esperanzada una respuesta afirmativa que nunca llega.

II

Dímelo Mary, le pregunta de nuevo con insistencia.

Cuando sus ojos vítreos, ligeramente enrojecidos se encuentran con los suyos, comienza a asustarse. Algo no está bien. Seguía teniendo esa trágica belleza en la mirada cuando intentaba ocultar algo. Ella suspira frustrada pero se rinde ante un nuevo intento fallido por cambiar de tema. Es un misterio que solo con él, sus juegos de palabras perfectamente calculados resultan fallidos.

Dicen que no volverás a caminar, le susurra a media voz con apenas un hilo de fuerza.

Cierra los puños sobre las sabanas blancas intentando controlar las lágrimas de rabia que bañan sus ojos, dispuestas a ridiculizarle y a exponer su debilidad, como la de un niño asustado. Quiere pensar que todo es una pesadilla. Quiere despertar de ella. Pero entonces sus ojos y no sus sentidos le devuelven a la realidad más cruel. Ella intenta reconfortarle apoyando una mano esperanzadora sobre su pierna. Entonces hay un silencio que lo explica todo. La ve pero no la siente.

III

Le despertó el sonido de una voz.

¿Dónde esta Lavinia?

Sacude la cabeza. Su intención no era que sonara de forma tan brusca como lo hizo pero la culpabilidad de sus pensamientos lo estaba matando por dentro. Si despierto, millones de ''por que'' rezumbaban en su cabeza, cuando se sumergía en sus sueños los rostros de futuros hijos le torturaban la mente. Lo peor de todo aquello era que la estampa familiar que desaparecía en frente de sus ojos no era la formada con su prometida. Mary, siempre ella. No podía sentirse más vil que en aquel momento, la traición de pensamiento no se sentía mucho menor que la de acción y no era la primera vez que había ocurrido. Si algo le quedaba para resarcirse de su pecado era dándole a esa joven inocente la libertad para vivir su vida y tener el futuro que el ya no podía darle. No podía ser egoísta y hacerla vivir fruto de la pena y la compasión. Esa no era la clase de amor que quería. Piedad. Esa no era la forma de comenzar un matrimonio.

¿Sabes lo que le voy a decir, verdad?

Ella solo le da un ligero asentimiento.

Es lo mejor para ambos. Replica tajantemente intentando darle peso a su decisión, a sus palabras.

Y ¿Si solo quieren estar contigo? ¿En cualquier termino?

Su voz se rompe, casi imperceptiblemente, pero él lo nota.

No puedo casarme con ninguna mujer. Aléjala, le dice su cabeza. De todas es precisamente ella la que no puede presenciar su muerte. En vida. La mayor contradicción pero cierta.

IV

_Debo marcharme._

Deber. Eso es precisamente. Se regaña internamente por no recordarlo. Ahí esta Lavinia aguardando su turno. Tiempo para dejar de soñar que esta en su lugar. Se levanta sin mirar atrás porque si lo hace y vuelve a encontrarse con esos ojos azules que tanto la perturban no hubiese sido capaz de irse serena, sin romper en sollozos. Su determinación se desquebraja en el mismo instante que cruza la puerta. Si el supiera que entregaría lo mas preciado de su vida con tal de estar juntos.

En el camino se encuentra con ella, sus ojos enrojecidos están llenos de una sincera congoja. Seria más fácil odiarla sino fuera tan condenablemente inocente y quebradiza. Suspira exasperada.

Tienes que ser fuerte, por él. Le responde. Con su pañuelo enjuaga sus lágrimas mientras ella se aferra a su brazo como un pajarillo tembloroso. No puede evitar sentir envidia de ella, de su libertad. Si tan solo por un segundo pudiera salir de su jaula de oro. Pero eso ya no es posible. Mary Crawley no tiene corazón, ¿recuerdas?


End file.
